Life as Elena Gilbert
by TVD3
Summary: Sophia Jackson wakes up, but not in her body. Instead in the body of Elena Gilbert from her all time favorite show. She eventually learns the her actions have consequences. She learns this in a different way than expected. Along the way she changes more than she should. The only question is for the better or for the worse?


"ELENA GET UP TIME FOR SCHOOL! MATT'S HERE TO PICK YOU UP!"

 _Who's Elena? And who the heck is Matt?_

I get out of bed rubbing my eyes. Not being able to process anything around me I walk towards the bathroom door. As I enter there is a boy brushing his teeth in his boxers.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry," I say exiting the bathroom.

He chuckles and says, "It's ok Elena, I'm almost done here."

 _Elena?_ I walk back into the bathroom trying my best not to look at him. But when I look in the mirror it's not my reflection.

"Oh my god!," _I'M FREAKING ELENA GILBERT!_ I then look in the mirror next to me to see Jeremy Gilbert, "Oh my god!"

"Elena are you ok?" He asks me.

"Uhhhhh, I'm-I'm just gonna..," I say as I back out of the bathroom closing the door. Now that I'm more awake I now notice that I'm in Elena's bedroom, not mine. I rush over to the mirror and just stare at my reflection. _THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_

Elena I said get down here!"

"Ok I'm almost done!" I quickly throw on some clothes and rush downstairs. As I turn the corner I run into Miranda.

"And good morning too you," she says, "Matt's out there waiting for you. He said he would take you to school today."

"Ok, Bye," I say rushing out the door. I just had to get out of that house, this is like my worst nightmare and my dream come true at the same time. It's just too much to take in.

Matt's waiting outside his truck for me. He comes over and places a kiss on my cheek, "Good morning babe."

I stand frozen for a second, _he is so much more cute in person,_ "Oh, that's right we're dating."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I say fast as I enter his truck.

"Ok then," he says a little confused. He starts up his truck then pulls out of my driveway. "So are you still on for tonight?"

"Still on for what?" I ask confused.

"The bonfire," he says chuckling. "Are you still asleep?"

"THE BONFIRE! You mean to tell me that tonight is the bonfire?!"

"Yes, why are you freaking out?"

"Nothing, just take me to the local flower shop," I demand.

"Elena, what do you mean? We have to get to school," he says.

"Just trust me. I promise it won't take long," I say about ready to jump out of his truck.

"Ok, ok," he says making a U-turn.

* * *

Once we make it to the flower shop I quickly rush out of the truck and into the store. Inside there are tons of flowers. Some blue, some red, some pink. I look around then remember what I'm here for. I walk up to the cashier and see an old woman. She's short, but in shape. Her eyes are light blue, and she has freckles spread across her nose and cheeks.

"How can I help you today?" She asks looking up from the book she was reading.

"Um, do you happen to have any vervain?" I ask hopeful.

"I think we have a little left in stock. I'll go check in the back," she says walking away.

Once she's in the back room I read the title of the book she's reading, "Vampires, The Book and Guide to the Supernatural World". _Hmmm strange,_ I think to myself, _wonder who it's by._ But just as I'm about to look closer at the book, she comes back in with a boxful of things.

"Lets see here," she says, "we have dried vervain, liquid vervain, and fresh vervain."

"I'll take 2 bags of dried vervain and 3 bottles of liquid vervain," I say reaching into my bag for my wallet.

"That will be 25 dollars," she says as I hand her the money. "You know dried vervain is typically put in jewelry," she says as she opens a drawer and pulls out a necklace. The necklace is made of gold, and has a heart shaped locket at the end, "Here have it, I never wear it."

"Are you sure? I can always pay for it."

"No, take it for free," she says placing it in my hand. "Besides you'll never know when you'll come across a vampire," I look at her in shock, _does she know about the vampires in Mystic Falls?_ "According to this book vervain is toxic to vampires," she says holding up the book she was reading before.

"Really?" I ask laughing nervously. "So who's the book by?"

"Sophia Jackson," she says handing the book over to me so I can look at it.

"SOPHIA JACKSON!?" I almost yell.

"Yes, why do you know her?" She asks looking at me.

 _OF COURSE I KNOW HER, THAT'S MY NAME!_

"Um, no, of course not. I better get going thank you so much," I say handing her back the book.

"Of course you're welcome here anytime you want," she says smiling.

"Oh thanks," I say as I walk out of the flower shop. I walk back over to Matt's truck to see him still patiently waiting. I hop back into his truck and buckle my seatbelt. "Thanks for waiting."

"No problem," he says as he starts the car up again.

I take out the necklace and open the locket so I can carefully pour the bag of dried vervain into it. Once I've poured it into the locket I flip my head forward and wrap the necklace around connecting the two ends. After that I take out one of the bottles and take two small sips of it.

"What's all that for?" He asks looking over at me.

"Oh, it's just some herbs and stuff."

"Cool."

* * *

The school day goes by fast. I meet Bonnie and Caroline. They think something's wrong with me. If I tell them that I'm not Elena Gilbert, but instead some random girl from another world, they'll think I'm crazy, heck, even I think I'm crazy. But that's not even the worst of my problems. Tonight is the bonfire, which means that I'm going to go, end up breaking up with Matt, meet Damon, and end up almost dying. I'm guessing that whatever I do now will have consequences in the future, so I've only decided to take some vervain so I will remember meeting Damon. I'm not gonna change that fact that Miranda and Grayson will die or that I will break up with Matt.

"Elena!" Bonnie yells to get my attention. "Are you sure you're ok? You look a little uneasy."

"Yeah, I'm ok," I say back giving her my most convincing smile.

"Well then as I was saying, Caroline says to be at the bonfire by around 8. And you know, she really isn't in a good mood today, so please be there on time."

"Of course," I assure her.

* * *

Once the clock hits 7:45, I get my shoes on, touch up on my makeup, and take a couple of sips from the vervain. My necklace is still on from this morning, I didn't take it off all day.

"Elena, Matt's here to pick you up," Jeremy says peeking into my room.

"Ok thanks."

I go downstairs and give everyone a hug goodbye, "No drinking, no drugs, and be home by 12," Miranda says as she kisses me on the forehead.

"Ok. I promise I'll be safe," I tell her. I go out and see Matt's truck parked in almost the same exact spot as this morning. I chuckle to myself, It's hard to believe that I've almost survived a whole day.

"Are you ready?" He asks as I enter his truck.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I'm pretty sure he's talking about the bonfire, but I'm talking about other things.

Once at the bonfire Matt follows me as we look for Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena! You made it, I thought you wouldn't show," Caroline yells as she comes over by us. In her hand is a red plastic cup.

"I see you've already made your way over to the refreshments."

"Oh yes. Would you like some?" she says sticking out her arm with the cup in her hand.

"No I'm ok. Have you seen Bonnie?" I ask.

"Last time I saw her she said she was going to go look for you. But hey! I guess I found you first," she says laughing.

"You are clearly a little drunk. Matt can you watch while I go look for Bonnie?"

"Yeah sure," he says as he takes her arm and walks her over to sit somewhere

I start walking around trying to find Bonnie amongst the 200 other people here. As I start to head back, two hands reach out and grab my shoulders.

"There you are," she says laughing and pulling me into a hug. "Have you seen Caroline, we really should get her some water."

"Oh yeah. How much did she drink?" I ask.

"That I don't know the answer to," Bonnie states.

"We should probably head back over by them, see how Matt's doing."

"Yeah your right. For all we know she's spilling all her secrets to him. Oh no, bless Matt's ears," at this Bonnie and I both start laughing.

We walk back to see Matt holding a sobbing Caroline, "She's crying about how this one man asked her out and she said no," Matt says.

"Why is she crying about that?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know," he says confused.

"Hey Matt, can we talk. Alone," I say as I look at Bonnie.

"We'll just take this over here," Bonnie says as she takes Caroline.

"What's up?" He asks me once they leave.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you right now. How do I say this? Matt, I love you and all, but I don't think this relationship is going to work out. I don't feel anything romantically between us. I hope you know that I would never want to hurt you in anyway. I love as a friend Matt, and I always will. But you and I together isn't going to work out. I hope you understand."

"I do understand Elena. I always knew that there was something weird about our relationship. I always felt you were a little uneasy about it," he replied.

"I'm glad you understand. Tell Bonnie and Caroline that I don't feel so good please. I'm going home."

"Ok, do you need a ride?" He asked.

"No I'll just call my mom and ask her to pick me up."

I walked away and took out my phone. Miranda picked up and I told her everything. She said she would be there very soon to pick me up. That was one thing done, now on to meeting Damon. I walked into the road and saw him lying there.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I ask.

He looks over at me and gently stands up, "Katherine?"

"No I'm Elena."

"Oh sorry you just look a lot like someone I knew," he says politely.

"Knew? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh of course. She died in a fire a long time ago."

"I'm so sorry," I say walking up to him. Once I'm only inches away from him I look up into his baby blue eyes. _OMG! OMG! AHHHHH! DON'T FREAK OUT!_

"It's ok. You seem awfully scared," he says. _That's right he can hear my heartbeat, I need to stop fangirling before I screw something up._

"It just feels like something bad is about to happen," I say quickly thinking.

"Such as what?" He asks.

"I don't know. But I know is that it feels bad. And you never told me what your name was mysterious man laying in the road."

"I'm Damon. And I'm laying out here because I just needed to think," as he says this I can hear Miranda's car coming close. When I turn my head his eyes are staring right into mine and we're so close I can feel his breath, "You will forget ever meeting me and everything about this conversation."

"Now why would I want to do that Damon?" He looks at me startled, _stupid fangirl mouth, now he knows that you or someone else knows about vampires!_ "It was really nice meeting you Damon," I say as I run to Miranda's car. I hop in and buckle my seatbelt.

Grayson starts driving and I see Wickery Bridge approaching. I know what's gonna happen so I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I hear them scream and then the car crashes against the water. Next thing I know the car is sinking. The water slowly starts to fill up the car. In reality it took 2 minutes, but to me it felt like hours. Once fully submerged, Grayson starts frantically trying to break the glass, but it isn't working. Grayson turns around to look at me, he reaches his hand out and I grab it. I read his lips saying 'I love you', I mouth back to him 'I love you too'. They aren't my real parents, but I can't help but cry.

As I start to black out, I see a figure reach for Grayson's door handle. _STEFAN! He's here._ My vision gets blurry and everything started to spin, so I close my eyes and let the darkness surround me.

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound. I open my eyes to see myself laying in a hospital bed. As I look around the room, I see Damon sitting in the corner staring at me. _He really stayed here for me, that's so sweet. Wait a minute. Why is Damon with me, and not Stefan. Did I just play a Barry Allen? I'm so stupid!_

"Like what you see?" He asks smirking at me. I blush and turn away. "It's ok I'd stare at me too," he says as he stands up to leave.

As he reaches the door I croak out, "Please stay with me, I don't want to be alone."

He turns back to me and says, "Ok, but only for a little while. I've got a whole line of girls out there waiting for me."

I nervously laugh as he comes and lays next to me.

And before I know it I'm fast asleep with Damon's arms around me.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Sophia is definitely a fangirl, which does sometimes get in the way.**

 **And as you can see her actions have consequences.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
